


And They are Roomates

by burningstar



Series: Space Buddy's AU [1]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is Queer, F/F, Gary deserve better, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other, Panic Attacks, Seriously give this man a hug, Sort Of, Space Buddy's AU, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Character, Well - Freeform, an au were quinn and garry are jail partners, avocato needs a hug, bamf quinn airgone, basically every canon character in the series, gary needs a hug, gary's a bisexual mess, i cant remember the original name of the au, i update this for futures warnings, moonckae is to pure for this world, quinn try, rebel lil cato, some fictional scenarios, strap on dude, trans gary is the best gary, why i'm like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningstar/pseuds/burningstar
Summary: Quinn Airgone has a pretty good life, leader of his own fleet of Infinity Guard, first in her class and graduated with honors, a good apartment and potentially the first person to decipher an anomaly that no one try before. So yeah, a good life…..So can anyone can be so kind and explain to her how the fuck she end up with a 5 years sentence besides share it with the stupid guy that star this whole mess??....Aka- the AU were Quinn is also arrested along with Gary and try to not kill him in the process.





	1. You're not a pilot, are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A boy and a girl meet in a bar

 Life’s unpredictable, you can’t control every aspect of it and the consequence of those effects are inevitable, some people has learned to live with that, other choose to go against it and made a new path.

Quinn is one of them, she believes you can make your own destiny and not let everything falls apart if you can do something about it, nothing’s impossible is you logic it out, that’s how she outsmart every single pilot in the academy and be in the position she has now, she earn it, work for it.

But also, she’s stubborn, reckless and arrogant, when she’s right she’s right, just because those assholes that call themselves her superiors can’t see what she does, is enough to proof that she would pass them all.

Quinn has big plans for her future and no one would stop her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quinn has never seen Stone so disappointed.

Angry? An everyday thing.

Serious? Well duh he’s a superior.

Mad? Probably.

But disappointed, specifically, disappointed of her? **Never**

“You had so much potential” he said as he rips her Infinity Guard badge and the other guards escort her to her new cell.

She never had felt so miserable and angry in her whole life.

Quin try, she really did, but nothing said in her defense could get her out of the freaking mess the stupid blonde had created, who would had thought that idiot could blow so many cruisers and _that poor family._

And now? She was responsible of all that, just because apparently, she oversees him.

Had she mention before that all men are idiots?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Galaxy 1 stood proud in the hangar as she walks with all the dignity she can radiate, whispers can be here and there but that didn’t make her flake, in the back of her mind Quinn could heard her sister voice’s, _oh god,_ what would she think of her now?

Besides her, a slap resonates followed by a yelp and robotic welcome, Quinn finally acknowledge her new _roommate,_ for the lack of better description, the idiot was sent in briefs and his new clothes in hand and not so happy attitude towards the robot.

Fuck.

Gary notice her staring and smile nervously at her stare, that she hopes that make him feels as miserable as she feels, it must have work ‘cuz the blonde averts her eyes as quick as he could.

“Sooooooo” he speaks after a beat while scratch his cheek “You up for a game of cards?”

Quinn answer that with a kick in the crutch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOW, welcome to my firs FS fic eeeeeveeeeeer, i found out about this pretty late (like two weeks ago) and boooy I just love the series and can't wait for season 2. Anyways hope ya like this first chap, and expect more for this, also big thanks to to give me the green light and making this possible, cuz they art is cool and just inspire to make this new baby.  
> so yeah, this is going to be a ride  
> see you soon!  
> Pd- also if someone saw any grammar mistake pls point it out, English is not my first language and I just using google for this, if any of you are interest in help me out in this I will be so happy!


	2. How about freakin' no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a typical day of many

 

The first thing she notice the moment she wakes up, besides the loud bang from the continue room was that her backs hurts, again, possible result for sleep on the desk, **again.**

Quinn’s really going to need more an aspirin for today.

The robotic voice of H.U.E came to say they’re morning routine and slightly scolding her for such bad habit and even when she knows programs are incapable of feeling emotions, she appreciates the “ _concerned_ ” attitude of the IA towards her.

It’s been 5 months.

5 freaking moths since start her sentence, 5 months of pure insolation, monotony and existential crisis in space. Quinn has been positive she would had become crazy if it weren’t for HUE, KVN and **_him._**

The automatic doors open and revel a blond guy fighting against an annoying KVN, who just laughs and flot around the human, Quinn scoffs a the predictable scene and role her eyes so hard she could see her brain

She goes to the cabinet and grab some oat and coffee, pointedly ignoring the other presence, even when she could hear every piece of word of the discussion and the explosive personality that’s coming behind her.

Jesus, how this guy can have so much energy at this hour?

Quinn would never admit it out loud, but even when she still despises him for what happen and no even try to accept the many attempts of apologies he had made (and never will) Quinn knows the spaceship wouldn’t be the same with all the little quirks Gary has been adding to the same.

Like the personal names for some SAMES or the art graffiti he starts to put in the elevator along with some mark of each day that pass or whatever he has done with the refrigerator.

Sometimes is good to see more than metal and cosmos all day.

“Umm” a voice came for behind, but she just keeps eating the unflavored oats with a little more force she was doing before “Go- ‘morning Quinn” still nothing “I a- Are you up for a game of cards today? I mean It’s fine if you don’t wanna talk, like totally cool, I can deal with it but…”

Silence.

Quinn had expected more context, more options but instead...

“You know what, sorry, I'm just botering ya, am I? Forget whata say I- I’ll see ya around” and with that he left

Ooook, that was new.

Still that won’t bug her, if she is suffering he would suffer the triple.

The moment the automatic doors closed Quinn gaze it with strange feeling inside her. Normally he would try 3 or 4 more times before he gave up and wander off somewhere else, where? Don't know and don't care. She go back to her insipid breakfast and sip her coffee.

It’s cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having a sad day, bare with it


	3. Sounds vaguely familiar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better with time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the tags first

Black.

That’s all it was.

There was nothing, and ocean of just pitch-black of nothingness, even if he tries to see beyond there wasn’t anything else.

He was floating, up or down? Couldn’t really tell.

He couldn’t move, he just feel; every nerve, every breath, every move his eyes do, he feels his hearth racing, trying to toon out his brain, he orders to do something to move to run, even scream but he just feels how its short circuit inside him.

He couldn’t breathe

Then, voices came.

Some familiars, some strangers, he recognizes most of them, most of them were static sound but he could feel the emotions that carrier them.

_Disappointment, shame, despise, anger._

He wants them to stop.

Please stop.

**He was drowning**

_Stop_

More voices, movement. Everything starts to move, just sounds and blurriness.

**_Stop_ **

The voices came from everywhere, haunting, chanting, he couldn’t escape, the voices have faces now, getting louder and louder, they’re coming, and he can’t make them go.

  ** _STOP!_**

And they did.

He came to darkness again, hollow and quiet blackness.

He fades away.

 

And wake up in the floor.

Gary was breathing heavily, he thought he was still in the darkness, until his eyes get a better focus of his surrounding and his brain start to pick up the little things.

His plain walls and desk. Check.

The little first aid. Check.

The uncomfortable bed with plain sheets and pillow. Check.

He was still in the Galaxy 1.

Good.

Legs and arms. Check.

Chest. Check and still plain.

He touches the area just to be safe.

No bumps.

He was still _him_.

**Good.**

A this point his eyes were full adapted now and his breathing become steady, and then he finally notices a voice that was calling for him.

H.U.E

“Gary, can you hear me now?”

He really didn’t trust his voice, so he just nods.

“You were having a nightmare” oh really? and here he thought he was having a blast “this is your incident number #478 since you came to this ship and the level of stress are higher than usual” Gary bit the inside of his cheek and waits “are you sure you don’t want the pills?” _there_ it was, the concerned attitude he denies he have since they arrive.

Gary wants to laugh.

 “Yes H.U.E, I’m sure”

The AI does a little pause before open the door of his room “very well, the protocol said to give sleep pills, so the person has dreamless nights and spend the rest of the night in the infirmary” 

Gary fell his throat get dry as he passed in the empty hallway of the ship “oh come on H.U.E, is it really the only way?”

The AI made another pause.

“A glass of cold water is good too”

“That’s more like it” the blonde fell the tense of his shoulder easy.

Gary get in the kitchen where's a cup of water waiting for him in the counter, he sips little by little as he looks out from the window, where planets, stars and little supernovas are in all directions and paint the ocean of black and blue space, anormal reaction will be amazement and wonder but when this is the only view you'll have for a long time it kinda lost part of the magic.

Gary lost it a while ago.

Still he sit there for a few minutes and just watch.

When he was little his dad told him about the amazing stuff that were up here and all the craziness and marvelous people and creatures one day he will show to him. He wonder if he can see him now, he wonder if he wold be proud of what he becomes.

He wonders if Quinn would like the view.

 _Ok,_ we're not going there now.

And the notice certain vending machine.

“Hey, H.U.E?”

“Yes Gary”

“Can I have a cookie?”

“No”

“Just this time, please” Gary made the puppy eyes to the ceiling and make a wild gesture “can you see I need it, this could help me, and you know it!”

“you’re still a prisoner, and cookies are for rewarding no medicine”

“Oh, _come **on**_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOooly shit, this was a hard one.  
> and still usure if it's good, but i think im getting beter with this  
> comments? suggestions?


	4. He's the blight of my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step is always the hardest.

When Quinn decide to give Gary a chance for the first time, was ironically when their lives were hung of a wire.

And yes, that’s exactly what it sounds like.

It’s been 3 years.

And things were becoming a little antsy, and by that it means that it was getting really, really, **_really_** boring, monotonous, repetitive and above all…

Lonely.

One would think having another human being in the ship would make that kind of feeling no to be so present in your daily life time, but as H.U.E’s been recording since they arrival, it was clear that, as the first week of their sentence show, Gary and Quinn weren’t the typical cellmates he’s had deal with before.

Quinn’s calculus, meticulous, organized and ten thousand times cleaner, she shows initiative and almost every night pass out in her desk because she’s working in something that, as she has said multiple times when they ask, would change the universe for good.

Gary was by far, the loudest, interactive and hyperactive prisoner they ever had, he always had some witty comment, got on a regular basis fights with KVN and for some reason, proclaims to be the captain.

They were like water and oil.

When a person is sent with a companion, this easier the work for the AI to prevent episodes of craziness, depression or even suicidal behaviors, not because that cure it or make it better, sometimes it helps to have another one to keep things out of your mind.

Just for a little while.

And yet, for some reason that H.U.E still can’t figure it out, this two were incapable to get along, no matter how many social service, team-work exercises and even some board games he reclusive give permission to Gary to used, were not having a successful progress in their relationship.

98% of the attempts had end up in failure.

Horrible, horrible failures.

2% were just defeat sights coming from Gary even before he tries.

H.U.E has a recorder of the health for each one, and while their vital and physical parts were healthier, their emotional and mental are another history.

Quinn has the most trust and anger issues H.U.E has ever seen, normally she was a quiet and easy person to work with it, and still the neural activity show strong negative emotions, she sends hate and resentment towards the blonde and always want to work alone and never try to ask for help even when she was clearly struggling with the task.

Gary was having more and more nightmares, refuse to take the dream pills, eat less with the past of each day and got 5 full breakdowns just the past 2 weeks.

An alarm message pop out in their systems blaring some code detector, wich mean one thing:

Gary was triyng to go outside of the ship without helmet.

_**Again** _

 

As he moves to sector where Gary was he sends KVN to distract Quinn who was in the moment beating the crap out of a punching bag while other 2 remind in a corner in a deplorate state.

H.U.E had had enough.

The next day, things start as per usual, or it would be if it weren’t for the fact that the ship wasn’t moving.

Like at all.

Quinn notice it right away, cuz the stars that shine brightly in front of her were the same from yesterday not to mention the little planet no so far away that resemble a kaleidoscop view was there too and probably she was getting a little paranoid but isn’t this section supposed to be full of SAMES right now?

Maybe she’s overthinking it.

No even having this thought and no chance to sip her coffee, Gary came bursting off the door with a face that just means bad news.

“You’re not gonna like this”

Quinn feels the starts of a new headache in the back of her head.

“What now?” her words come out more harshly than usual and make the boy in front of her wince.

“Uum.. I a.. H.U.E’s acting weird”

“What?! What did you do?”

“N-nothing! I swear, I was going to the kitchen and the I heard this _bip bop_ sounds coming from the headquarter, so I was like, _I should check that,_ and I did, apparently something’s wrong ‘cause Bob and Noodles are banging themselves to the walls”

Quinn's pretty sure the headache was now spreading.

She back down a sigh and put two fingers in between her eyebrows and head to the pilot’s section, in the corner of her eye she could see that Gary was following behind so she turned around and confront him.

“What are you doing?”

Gary was one step to full impact to her but manage to catch himself.

“Helping, you..?” this came out so unconvinced that Quinn wasn’t sure of it.

“And what makes you think in need such a thing?”

“Cause we’re a team?”

Ok, this was turning in too a weird version of 20 question game.

“Look Gabe, no offence but I’m better working alone” she stares pointingly at him “plus I know how this kind of ships work probably some bug information that was lost in the air was intercepted, I can fix it, so **no**.”

And with that she start leave.

Quinn’s pretty sure that will enough to send him back to tracks and leave her alone, even when she’s fully aware that the guy has some knowledge in how to repair some frequencies and equipment, and a extra hand will be helpful actually, but still…

She stop for a second and against all her will, spare a glance to the blonde.

Gary looks like he just got slapped in the face.

 **Now** its official, the headache took full form and was pulsing along with every heartbeat.

She bit out her lip and for the first time since they came here said:

“You know what, that would be good"

 

* * *

 

It took almost 5 hours and a near death experience with the energy center, but they made it.

By the end of the day H.U.E was full restored it and back online.

Gary, as usual, went in storyteller full mood and start telling the events of the day, obviously adding some spicy details to make it more exited.

While he does that the AI did a quick scan in the humans, that miraculous were having a peaceful environment for the first time, or as peaceful it can be with this two, as they expected the level of stress and anger were a little better and sings of good vibes shows in it.

The AI doesn’t have such thing as emotions or even a face to show them, but if it could you could have seen how much of ‘relief’ was having right know.

They just hope no need to take another water spill “incident” into his processor with help of KNV to make these results happen.

**Ever.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's1 am and i have work at 7...  
> HURRAY!


	5. I need a face-hugger in my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The canon starts now

Gary was starting to accept the fact that probably having a civil conversation with Quinn is getting smaller.

 **No** , scratch that, it was getting no existential.

Each day that pass, was a long-lost shot to go and try to have some reaction for the other, but the only thing these 5 years had proof is that Quinn’s hard to get through, he can count with one hand the times they get along just fine and still, as far this sentence pass is clearly that Quinn has no intentions of even stay in the same room with him.

He had tried everything.

Civilize? **No response**

Being funny? **No response**

Being boring? **No response, and super lame**

Try to make her laugh? **No response, although a little smile sometimes.**

Light flirt? **No response**

Hard flirt? **No response, with a kick in the balls every time.**

Passing by the fact the little crush he still has on her, Gary see her as friendship material too, she’s nice to have around and make him feel less lonely, even though he hadn’t had a single succeed to reach that point.

The metal door of the kitchen open reveling said girl scribing away something in a tablet as she mumbles between her teeth’s.

“Ah! Morning Quinn!” Gary literally jumps of his seat; the burning deck left behind and flutter around her “nice day we had uh?” Then start to do little jumps as he hands her a premade coffee “the stars are really shining, like wow, they brightness is killing it on, just don’t look at them directly, I almost burn my pupils, ha ha…”

The brunet didn’t even look up as she sips her coffee and walks away, he could be on fire and it will have the same effect.

Like he said before.

**_Everything._ **

As he goes to get ready for his community service, the number of days that H.U.E show him early burn in his brain and makes him feel sick.

A week.

They just got one more week, they’re going to be free, although Quinn’s going get out early than him “cause he’s a moron with impulse” as she quotes.

She’s going to be gone, _for good_ to do greatest in whatever they need her, mark history and make cool things that people going to remember even when they got older and wrinkles and he not going to see her again.

Ever.

He doesn't want to think of it.

He would burn that bridge when he got there.

* * *

 

 Whatever expectation that Gary had for today, got throw out the window as his face try to brake of pure happiness.

The little green ball oh softly as it floats by his side and he pat the top of the head and chuckles a little.

Maybe that’s what he needs, and it looks like his new former friend need it to.

This is going to be good.

* * *

 

 This is by any means not good.

“No”

“But, but just look at him!” Gary hold Mooncake in front of her Lion King style “how can you said just that?”

“Like this” Quinn got closer to the little alien and look at him seriously “ ** _No”_**

Gary gasp loudly as the green ball wimps and his eyes start to water a little.

“Your heartless women” The blonde shushes the little guy as he continues “he doesn’t have a place to stay, he was wandering into the nothingness, clearly need a place to stay”

“Gale, we don’t even know where he came from or ever what is he, we are not letting this thing stay and that’s the end of discussion”

With that Quinn grabs Mooncake and walks direct to the hangar, the little shook Gary got fades away and follow.

“Oh no, you’re not ‘walking away this’ I live here too and I decide that he stays” he was walking backwards so he could face her, his eyes were burning “sorry sister but you would have to deal with it” he takes Mooncake back, petting him closer to himself.

And without even looking back he left the room.

Quinn was left speechless and for some reason with an unpleasant feeling in her chest.

* * *

 The ship was being under attack.

Quinn barely made it off the battle field where she got caught in bad moment, luckily all the training morning and her IG experience took 5 intrudes out and enter to the next hallways where she found out Gary fighting with KVN. H.U.E recognize her and open the door so she could enter.

They state at each other.

“So”

“So?”

“….”

Quinn inhales super deep.

“Gabo”

“No! we’re not giving Mooncake to them” said as he hugs closer his backpack.

 “Do you want to die? Those are bounty hunters, dangerous ones! And I not giving up my life just because you’re being an idiot”

“I’m not! This little guy deserves a chance and you’re not giving it to him”

“I don’t want to”

“You should!”

“Not happening”

The discussion was cut as they hear a metal clank and beeping sounds in the other side of the hallway.

They were breaking in.

And what does this idiot do?

Light fold them like there wasn’t holes where you could got suck on.

* * *

 

Gary was gone.

And she couldn’t do anything to stop it.

The air pressure was to much, she almost didn’t make it and now…

Now she was alone.

How.

H.U.E makes a sound where means he was processing and then informs her that the blonde was fine.

As far as you could be in with murder asteroids gravitating at the speed of the sound.

This could not be worse.

* * *

They made it.

Somehow, they’re alive and unharmed, well, Gary was legally dead for 5 minutes, and for that receive a punch in the stomach, but besides that they were ok.

Who he thinks making her worry like that.

“You know what?” she spoke as the SAMES celebrate around “Mooncake can stay”

Gary eyes spark “really?”

She just nods.

The next think she knows is that she was being held and spinning around as Gary laughs in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick since last week in period of exams and almost pass out twice and get hit by.  
> so yeah, that was a nice start of the month.


	6. Any more cards and I will shoot myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a cat in the ship.

His name was Avocato, a bounty hunter and clearly cat humanoid.

Or ventrexian, whatever he doesn’t care.

Honestly the only thing Gary cares is that he finally has someone that would play cards with him, well no 100% for free will, but, can’t you blame him? He hasn’t talk to another guy in 5 years.

This day was getting better and better.

Although there’s a little inconvenient in all this mayhem, a petit ‘nothing to worry about’ thing.

Quinn doesn’t trust him.

But again, she doesn’t trust anyone and could throw them for the hangar at any moment and without hesitate.

They been at the game number #45 and she was still watching them as a hawk as Gary drew the cards into Avocato mouth and try to make little chat with him.

“So, do you have any hobbies?” two kings, and a queen, could be worse “besides, you know the whole ‘I kill and hunt people for money’, like hey! Not judging I use to have my crazy deals back on earth, I don’t wanna brag but I’m a big deal in that department, I almost got kidney harvest one time, wanna see the scar?”

Avocato just start to bang his head in the table.

Well he didn’t hear a no for answer.

* * *

 

5 hours later, Quinn couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Ok, enough is enough, who send you and why?” she pounds the table so hard that the deck spread away as the ventrexian just look at her with unimpressed eyes.

“I don’t have to tell you anything and besides; _aggressive attitude_ , seriously? Princess you need to take intimidating classes, you suck at this”

The brunette grab him by the collar get him closer and look at him with killer eyes.

“Call me princess, One. More. Time.”

If Avocato could change color, he would be as white as a ghost.

At that moment walks in whistling a little tune, Mooncake following behind, he stops immediately when he finally processed the scene in front of him.

“Wow, wow, wow Quinn, take it easy, he may be a prisoner but still is a guest” he carefully put a hand in her shoulder “you should let him explain when he’s ready, besides he won’t go anywhere any time soon, don’t you think?”

“Chookity!”

“See! Mooncake agrees too”

Quinn look at both for a few second and let a resign sight out.

“Fine, but any funny business and I personally throw him at the sun, got it?”

His responded was a thump up.

Quinn let out another sight before H.U.E call her to go to her room, something about a blaring alarm in there.

She was gone two seconds later.

“You have to excuse that, she not so bad once you start to know her”

Avocato just raise an eyebrow “I’m sure she’s a truly delight”

That earn a little chuckle off the blonde, who was shuffling the deck and ready to start a new game “Yeah, I guess, hey do you mind if I do something as we play?”

The other one just shrugs his shoulders “It’s a free space”

Gary snort this time and turn on the little camera orb.

“Quinn, it’s me, Gary…”

* * *

 

He corrects himself this day was getting amazing.

They were going to go out! Garry couldn’t believe this, sure they would have to try and stop another extremely dangerous vextrian, who tries to destroy his little green friend but who cares!

This was so exiting, a nothing could blow this off, even H.U.E’s liquefied chip could ruin it.

Well, he’s a little scare in that part but besides that all good.

What could go wrong?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got the day off and I feel better than yesterday so, here we are, and as you see i divede this episode so hope you like it and wait for the next part


	7. If you want me to trust you, first we clasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship is built, even when you can’t give something back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the tags first! ;3

Gary was bouncing off his feet’s all the way to Tera Con Prime, he was just so exited! It’s been so long since he went somewhere that wasn’t a freaking satellite.

And ok, there’s a chance than this whole thing goes wrong and end up in the Dark Zone where’s not salt at all, also there’s the thing with the melted brain too, but who cares?

Not him that’s for sure!

…

Even better, he got a new friend!

The blonde glace where his companion was loading his gun with new bullets and recharging other ones, his bulky body was bend so Gary only can see his back and part of his whiskers, his ears and tail twitching unconsciously as he hums at the rhythm of the music of his personal mix that he asks H.U.E to put on as they arrive to the planet.

A very cute friend.

You guys though he just pinches the guy’s cheeks just for fun?

Nope, well yeah part of that was just because, but how he could resist? Avocato was the very incarnation of an earth cat but bigger.

And cuter.

If Gary notice the little tingling in his cheeks he wouldn’t feel it of how hard he was smiling.

This is going to be a wicked adventure!

* * *

Quinn was lost.

Well no exactly, no the way she should be.

If this were in any other situation, such as repairing the engine or resuming the original course because some idiot of the crew members confused the coordinates and were in the middle of nowhere.

She could handle it.

There’s a reason she was a top-notch student back in the academy days.

But now?

Whatever action she could do was out of the window the moment she put a step on the ground.

She made it back to earth, against all the logics and reasons H.U.E provide the moment she steps a foot in the hangar, KVN pest them both as he sings off key incoherence, they warned her about extending her sentence 2 more days and she dares him to do it.

In retrospective that was a bad move.

But she just couldn’t leave it like it was nothing.

For the past 2 years when she finally manages to hack her old account of the IG system, she’s been monitoring whatever anomality pop out, so she could be informed and not be in the loop if is needed it.

And would you look at that.

She marches around the area in a safe spot where she could see some guards checking the crash ship and taking notes, one of them was babbling some comments here and there and Quinn easy recognize them.

Tribore.

The green alien was being completely ignore by the others and at one point everyone starts to leave to the central as he still takes some notes and Quinn see this as her chance.

As she walks to it, the imagen of certain goofy blonde appears, and she quickly shut it out, _no_ , it’s been so long, this was a no going back point.

This would make them took her serious again.

And no one would stop it for happening.

* * *

 

 There’s so much blood.

He could see how long shots of it were flooding out his body and onto the floor where it was forming a big mess river of red and the insides of his stomach start to rebel against him, and apparently puking was on the table now.

Gary couldn’t recall the last time the crimson liquid pours out his body, neither the idea of someone ripping his whole left arm.

But here he was.

The pain was unbearable, and he feel his eyes sore with tears, the only thing that keep him support were Avocato hands and the fact he was screaming so high he swears dogs could hear him.

Ok, this is officially the worst part of this adventure.

“I am going to murder your face off!”

“I will murder your face on!”

After some comebacks, he feels being dragged out and start running for his life along Avocato.

And wait, did he say son?

* * *

 

 This wasn’t supposed to end like this.

The shouting become louder even when she was way ahead of them, Tribore a few steps behind as he makes a mess so there could be a few obstacles, Quinn was starting to think in a way out, at that moment she spots out the departure spot full of ships.

“Tribore I need a ride!”

“Got it!”

As he hooks the entrance and being to hack the system, Quinn waist zero time as she goes to the first hawk she saw, her hands bawling in fists as she let out a strangle snarl of pure frustration.

Why these commanders always are twiddling their wieners?

* * *

 They were hugging.

A full chest to chest, tangle limps and full koala mood hug. Gary couldn’t believe he accept this quickly but again either was that or die in the hands of some death rays.

So yeah hugging it is.

Avocato smells like blood, dirt and death but also some hints of his natural essence, some mix of fresh soap and milk.

His hearth was beating out so fast that Gary worry for a sec the poor dude gets a seizure and he was pretty sure his was in the same condition.

Even when they were safe some bubble Avocato provide, they didn’t undo themselves as Gary keeps calling H.U.E over, they were so close that the blonde could feel the other mans breaths and his eyes in full detail, they were a pretty nice honey gold color and Gary swore they had little stars in them.

A small part of him. A selfish one, hopes H.U.E take their time.

Just a little longer.

* * *

 

When Avocato starts the new transition for his arm with H.U.E assistance, Gary feel all his body go lack of any strange he could have kept.

This was a hell of a ride.

A promise that they would get his son back and after an official ‘claps of friends’ they were ready to eat. Who could have guess running for ya life would get you this hungry?

Not him, that’s for sure.

As they made it to the common area/ kitchen, Gary notice a certain lack of female presence, and while he could have made things up tanks to the pain, he feels something sinking in the deep of his throat as he looks up.

“H.U.E?”

“Yes, Gary”

“Where’s Quinn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been sick for the past 2 weeks and now i have some serious stomache bug combine to the fact that i have nothing to give for my proyect im officially death and this fic is a good disestress mechanism   
> hope the wait's been woth it!  
> feel free to give comment and thoughts!   
> I always like you share of the story and what ya think.  
> see ya!


	8. I know that's a whole lot of holes, but we're in a whole lot of trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing or two happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read tags pls!

Having a fair number of breakdowns in his life’s, Gary is more that capable to tell the signs of a new one starting on and really, if Mooncake weren’t right by his side at this moment he probably would be lying in the floor hyperventilating and twitching.

This isn’t happening.

He try to breath in an out as he count the numbers of doors he could see, his dad always make him focus in something that wasn’t the irregular breaths or the sweat the run out his neck every time this happen, he stays by his side just to remain him he is there and wasn’t going anywhere, even if Gary always refuse to be touched in that moment.

Sometimes Dad start to talk about his work, some were funny anecdotes others just details about a mission he got, he pipe out some random facts about insects and plants, and one time, a very bad one, he lures him out the back yard and ask where the bugs were, what color was the sky, he makes steady breaths so little Gary could follow.

He really misses him.

Gary could feel the hot wet that’s getting down his face and he shouldn’t have remembered him, it was only making it worst.

He could feel the floating presence of Mooncake, who was oohing worriedly for him, calling him but he just couldn’t bring himself to do a sound as he was trying to not drown from his own throat.

Suddenly there were hands on him and with only that, all hell break loses.

He ejects himself out the reach as he sends a punch to the nothingness as he stumbles back, hitting a wall witch consequently hitting himself in the processes, he crawls blindly and try to get a hold on something, even when he was on the floor and the breaths get sharper.

The hands were back but this time got a grip of his own, as the muffle sound that remain a blurred voice try to get through his static ears.

Gary grip the hands like they were anchors and the soothing voice come clearly with every second that pass. His eyes regain focus little by little as his ears finally cooperate with him.

“-ood buddy, keep breathing just like that”

_Avocato?_

Gary look up and gold eyes meet even when they were blurred for the fresh tears that were still leaking out of him. The feline shows a crooked smile.

“Hey dude, glad you’re joining us again” 

A few more seconds passed, slowly Gary’s breath was getting less rushed and calmer as he tries to count the little gray whisker that were hidden in Avocato’s fur, the grip in his hands never flatters.

“What- “he coughs a little, his throat feels dryer than the desert.

“You were having a breakdown” his eyes shift a little as he looks up “a pretty bad one”

Gary follow his gaze where he supposes H.U.E was watching them and suddenly notice the presence of some medic SAMES and one keeping KVN out of his reach.

“Hello Gary”

“’Sup H.U.E?”

“You were having a panic attack” a beat as they were processing something, then “this will be episode number 4-”

Aaaand we are stopping right there.

“Wow, wow, wow! No need to get into details dude” the blonde says quickly “I’m back here so it’s cool now” at one point his green ball friend got closer and hug part of his face as it hums happily, Gary try to hug him back just to feel a tug in his right hand, and his attention was drawn back to the joining hands.

Oh yeah, Avocato’s here too.

With a tingly feeling in his checks Gary smile nervously to his new friend as he disjoins them as slowly and not so obvious reluctant way “I ummh, sorry ‘bout that, you probabl- “Avocato cut him before he starts to ramble.

“Hey! easy, ‘was nothing” his smile never flattering “just glad you ok, you give us a scare back there” he let a second to pass a he looks conflicted for a second “mind to tell what happen?” maybe Gary was doing a weird face, because the next thing he said was “you don’t have to say if you don’t wanna”

Right.

Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to not spiral down again.

“Quinn’s gone”

Not after Gary ask where his prison buddy was, H.U.E tell him about her departure to the earth, _to what_? they didn’t tell him ‘cause she ask them not too. But he has a vaguely idea of what it could be.

Gary knew this day would come, eventually, their coexistence wasn’t going to last forever, he knew, he remained himself every morning that all will be forgotten and brace for the impact and yet the pang of sadness is there and wasn’t going anywhere

That wasn’t what provoke all this mess.

“And she’s not answering H.U.E calls”

* * *

 

The moment she ejects herself far enough and out the reach of the Infinity Guards, Quinn let out the air she didn’t know was holding back as she lends in the pilot seat, a few second pass and then she let out an angry screech as she punch the wheel.

This was a disaster.

She may o may not be a little arrogant when she spoke to the superior, may or may not have call them idiots for their ignorance _and_ may or may not forgot she was still a prisoner in insolation.

So yeah, everything went to shit.

Between her out rage and the feeling her eyes start to burn, a memory came as a flash and gone.

“ _Let’s make a deal, no matter what come toward us, we got each other back, sounds good?”_

A sob got strangle at her throat as she thinks as fast as she could how to go back to the Galaxy 1, if a single tear pours out, she ignore it pointedly, before she could deliver plan of how to recommunicate again with H.U.E, the sound of the speaker got on as a male voice get through it and a very bis ass ship teleporting above her.

Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I self indulgent to finish this cuz I was having a weird day and eat an entire tube of icecream. Guess i finally got better, and Im not gonna waste it!  
> as always a comment or sugguest are always welcome  
> Pd- i finally drop google translate! well i did it like 5 chap ago... but i let misylf got wild not overthing it to much  
> i still used it for word i forgot, like ship, believe me, you dont wanna know.


	9. This is a load, HUE, a load!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a moment when everything would fall apart

“Your father is a coward!”

“My father will come for me, and he will kill you if I don't first” the ground receive him as a cold welcome and every bone in his body ache.

Little Cato lay in the ground as he thought _“Dad where are you?”_

* * *

 

The air in Yarno make him feel like they were going to the beach, it feels humid, warm and makes him wanna scratch his nose, Mooncake wiggle inside his backpack and he pat it while humming softly to calm him a little bit.

He sure needs too.

After H.U.E explain Avocato the situation and manage to stop Gary for hyperventilation, the guy leave and 5 minutes later Avocato got worried and after a little research the feline found the blonde semi naked and with a robo-cam on, Gary was a little embarrassed and regardless he try to light the mood by trying to make him say hi to the camera.

He just keeps walking.

They have skip out four days in the future and Avocato’s pretty sure Gary was sweating bullets as he cheer for his freedom, but when H.U.E denies him a cookie; as Gary refers them as ‘chocolate treasure coins’, he could practically hear from the other room the long sigh the human left out.

Avocato took the lead and start a plan where the first step was hiding Mooncake presence and then go to save Quinn ass.

“B- But we can leave him!” Gary was hugging the green entity in his chest as stress ball “he’s our friends, you don’t leave friends behind, besides! Look at him” at this point Gary was shoving the little guy in Avocato’s face “do you really want to get rid of him?”

Mooncake wimp sadly

“Look I know it sounds bad” says the ventrexian as he move the green ball off his face “but you need to understand; if this thing come along will be put in more danger that we are! Also, didn’t you hear? Quinn’s in problems and for what I got those people won’t hesitate to shoot any of us” the feline point out Mooncake “especially when they recognize him”

Gary just huff in disagree

“Are you really going to start again with that? I told ya, Mooncake isn’t dangerous, he just need a home and can you’re really thing this guy would hurt somebody?”

Mooncake was floating nearby as he follows a little speckle in the air doing a happy sounds and little chuckles.

“Well?”

“He’s a killing machine”

“And..?”

_“…”_

_“…”_

“He’s adorable”

Gary just pumps his fists in the air as a victory.

“Still we need to hide it if you really what to protect him” as H.U.E gave their approval Avocato show him a galaxy map full of starts constellations and planets an point out a little one “I've heard of a place that safeguards fugitives, the closest one is on Yarno”

Gary took a moment to think, he couldn’t left Quinn just like that but Mooncake was important too but if they go and try to save her, they would be in troubles too, and he promise Avocato’s they will rescue his son.

He feels like drowning again.

Something smash against his face and when he looks up, his green friend was there trying to comfort him, then looks to Avocato’s side “Are you sure you want to tag along? This is really isn’t your problem, you have more important business to worry about.”

“Hey, it’s my business now” he bumps their shoulder lightly “I would gladly join the fight”

Gary just took a huge breath and releases it with a determinate face.

“HUE, spool up the engines” as he look out to the vast space hopping Quinn could manage for a little longer “We're going to Yarno”

* * *

 

“Every time you use your light, you quicken your own death.”

“That's why I need Mooncake, or whatever that idiot calls him” Lord Commander try no too expulse his own blood as he speaks “I need him to live”

They need to hurry and find the alien wherever he is or **_else._**

“Patience” they say. And with that the last patient straw breaks.

“That wasn't very helpful” against his body protests he summons all his strange and start choking one by one every eye.

You shouldn’t have mess with him.

* * *

 

Quinn was getting really frustrated about her whole situation and this Douche canoe was no helping at all. “Listen, Quinn”

“No. You listen” she was done, just so done “I’m trying to save the world, here, so you're going to turn your vessel around and forget you ever saw me” at this point she doesn’t care if this cost her 2 more years of insolation or worse, she just want to prove them right and make them see she is still one of them.

The intercom got quiet for a sec, and then.

_“Dude, are you crying?”_

_“No, no, I'm not crying.”_ Well the sniffing wasn’t really helping, so yeah he was wiping like a baby.

 _“Its space pollen”_ yeah right ‘space pollen’ her ass.

A bipping sound brought her back to the present and some alarm was blaring out the monitor “Ah, ah, ah! Didn't say the magic word!”

Ok, **now** she would definitely murder someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooo.....  
> HI IM alive! im so soooorrrryyy, i didn't think it would take me so much to get back to this fic but, so many thing start o show up and before i knew it i was buried in work and school, so yeah  
> also my computer shot down while i was in the middle of my thesis  
> so yeah theres another reason why i die.  
> buuut lukyly i got a good back up, so my soul returned to my body,  
> im so happy to anonce i got back in tracks and can focus in this fic and other projects that i leave behind  
> hopefully would manege
> 
> also HUGE thanks for your kudos and comments it always make ma day to know you like it  
> leve a comment of you thoughts  
> Ps- KUDOS who found the hamilton reference (if any of you is into it) i been listening the sound track for months !!


	10. The freaking guy has "evil" in his name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t judge a book for its cover, it can blast you away

Garry wasn’t entirely convinced to do this but he just couldn’t take more risks, at this point even he knew they were in some deep shit and whatever decision he makes from now on that could cost them a lot and they just can’t afford any more damage.

He was too damn broken for that.

The air in Yarno makes him feel like they were going to the beach; it feels humid, warm and makes him wanna scratch his nose, and even if he try to low his expectation about the place but even with that, he could feel the little pang of disappointment inside him as the arid panorama  show in front of them.

A lanky alien show them a big happy smile as they step out, Gary think once.

“Gworplo! I'm Zargon Tukalishi, and welcome to Yarn-” and bigger alien came screaming and rip their heads off and Gary thinks twice before said something to them. Mooncake search cover behind him as they take the entire picture in.

“Looks like they've made some changes around here” beside him, Avocato face show the same doubt he feels growing inside his guts.

“You don't say” maybe Gary wasn’t the smartest person but a child would be capable to notice the shifty atmosphere “because the Deathcropolis just sounded like a lovely church picnic” at this point you can’t really blame him for that snarky comment, he’s terrified and that helps him dealing with it, how do you think he manage to not go loco this 5 years?

A whimper brought him back to the present and automatically he pat his green friend in the top of their head “don't worry, Mooncake”   he open the backpack with a reassuring smile and  the floating alien goes inside of it “we got this”.

_We got this_

Oh, how much he wants to believe it.

* * *

 

Avocato said they have to stay focus it was just an in an out kind of situation and they can’t afford to get distracted by whateve-

“Oh sweet! They're just handing out free candy!” in his defense how can anyone say no to free food, even worst say no to _candy_!

He felt everything got lighter, his arms, his legs his brain and in general all his surrounding got brighter, colorfully…

Happier.

The word was turning and shifting with all kind of color and figures, nothing was consistence, all was changing but in a good way. He can’t feel pain, sorrow or other bad stuff that weren’t good and mushy; he never has feel so great in a loooong time, oh! He wishes he just could stay like this and then it got better.

Avocato came in the picture.

 The feline, if it was possible, was ten thousand more handsome and the big dopey smile he carries make his face glows, his ears moving along the shifting look so soft and Gary wonders how smooth they were.

This guy was just too damn cute.

And hey! A Popsicle was in sight too! Maybe they would share it that will be ni-

The next thing he knows he was laying on the ground and with a big ass dart in one of his chesticles.

* * *

 

 

Quinn was just not having it.

Before her encounter with douche canoe, she receives a pre-recorder transition from Triborn and basically she was in more troubles than the time she try to make and new prototype of engineer with uranium.

What! It was for her sister birthday and she knew a guy.

So yeah, if she wasn’t in the black list of dangerous criminal, now’s a 100% confirmation with those 47 laws she just broke today.

The stolen ship detected an incoming cruiser and she curse loud and proud.

Honestly, she could have broken a few more.

* * *

 

 

This wasn’t good.

“No one's saying goodbye, here” against better judgment Gary just felt a huge déjà vu about this moment also, add a big churning feeling in the pit of his stomach, he really just want to throw up.

But he has to be brave and so does Mooncake.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can” he promise, cause is the only thing he could manage to do, no matter how much the buzzes inside him tells him to grab his little friend an run “It's only temporary”

_I promise_

Avocato was there, leaning a supportive hand and reassuring word, the blonde just took another breath hopping and believing his friends words, Mooncake would be fine, they were fine before him and they will be fine now.

“By the way, I never got your name, mister …”

“Stevil”

Well, fuck.

* * *

 

 

Recently Gary got dreamless nights, thanks to H.U.E, but regularly his nights were filled with darkness, voices, plain and pure dread, he was use to the cold sweat that run for his back , the unregularly breathing like he was gasping for his last air.

Also _thanks_ to H.U.E, Gary got used to hear his synthetic voice every time this happed and like hot cocoa H.U.E talking brought him back enough to regain control over himself, sometimes Gary manage convince the AI to stay and they stay hour talking about space and bugs (Gary always left them speechless every time he got an answer faster than them)

But _this._

“I missed _you”_

This was just plain wrong.

Just when he though their problems just consist in murderous cookies and the real possibility to die for real, Gary just couldn’t stand the view in front of them.

Unconsciously he gave a step forward, this was it, this is what he always wants.

This was bad he knew and this wasn’t real but someone says that fiction is better that reality, his eyes were burning; for the lava or the overwhelm feeling that was stuck in his throat he really wasn’t sure anymore, he just want to feel safe like nothing was falling apart or that there were more than dead ends, have logic and probability even when he don’t believe in all that crap.

Quinn was all that.

Seconds later he was on the floor “get off me!”

“Gary, don't listen to her” Avocato wasn’t budging it “you need to trust me on this one, they aren’t real.”

“Are we going home, dad?”

Gary felt Avocato’s grip tighter as his voice breaks just a little “trust me, buddy”

They had to wake up, he knows, Avocato knows, the fucking floating illusions a few feet’s ahead of him knew, at this point Gary have had enough.

“I don't want to wake up”

* * *

 

 

“What the mother-loving crap is Final Space?”

Lord Commander was lurking above them with his eyes brightening and a confident creepy smile that was just doing a good gob giving him Goosebumps.

“Should we play a game, Gary?” Ah no thanks, he just got out a dangerous one “I love games” who doesn’t?

“I always win”

Light.

That’s was all he could see for a sec, everything goes static and silent at the same moment he thought they were done and then reality slap the shit out of him “OH, my gosh!” Little green ball friend that’s harmless gumball of love did what now?

 “Sweet Grandor's glove! You are a planet-destroying super weapon!” His friend looks a little down after he mentions it but it could really be just a side effect of his SUPER AWESOME LEATHAL BEAM!

They have a chance to win this.

* * *

 

 

After H.U.E and KNV rescue them from Yarno, Gary felt like 5 years of his life got drained of his body but they made it, it was safe now.

For the corner of his eye the blonde notice the little guy left the room and follows them and after some searching I found them in one of the halls whimpering softly and when he made his presence they got away, like it could harm him

“So you shoot a murder beam out of your face hole” he gave a tentative step to them “so what? I mean, it happens to the best of us.” Of course he was comparing his beam with one of his face killing burrito because yeah, that’s exactly the same, right?

Mooncake wasn’t really convinced so he gave up his act and goes for it. “I mean, I just want you to know that that doesn't change anything between you and this guy” he says as hi point his reflection, this was it! Finally a win.

“Me?” Aaaaand of course KVN have to ruin it, Damn it!

Gary believes in second chance; redemption, no judging at first glance, giving an opportunity to prove him wrong, no everything was just death and dark.

So, why he should be different to this little fella?

“I'm never going to let you go again” and just with that he got Mooncake all over him, he corresponded with energy as he let a chuckle out “I'm starting to like these”

Just when everything could be safe and  good an alarm goes off.

_“Mayday, mayday! This is Quinn Airgon! Can someone hear me? Help me!”_

Oh, my crap.

 _Quinn_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i was hopping to get this done by sunday but you know... family and stuff show more and more.  
> Im getting really sick bout this.  
> Dont get me wrong i love them but there's a point when i have to drwathe line  
> They just keep questioning bout life (my aunties keep pressing for my love life) and what would i do in my future
> 
>  
> 
> Just...wish me luck cuz i'll be here till january.  
> also i been hearing kelly clarkson "Its quiet uptown" and undertales piano version for the past 2 days an they're the only thing that keeps me sane for the moment


	11. You will know who Gary Goodspeed is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreams and hopes keep a person alive.

 “Mayday, Mayday! My name is Quinn Airgone, a captain in the Infinity Guard” Gary shallow hard as the communication came out the speakers loud, clear and so, so _scared,_ he had never heard that kind of voice in all the years they been sharing sentence, she always sound confidence, full of security and logic, like nothing could stop her and Gary admire that; always feels safe and sound around her, like a knight in armor ready to strike to danger, but now…

There’s just fear and dread.

Quinn sounds like a child screaming for dear life because there’s something under the bed.

“I've been investigating a gravitational disturbance, which I now see is a breach in space” oh so that’s she went to “many people are dead, and I'm about to join them unless” a buzz cut her off “ _Aah!_ Is there not a single idiot that can hear me?!” a last shout full of anger and frustration was full heard as she mumbles under her breath trying to take control of the airship.

Gary felt a bust of determination filling his chest.

 “I can hear her”

This was it, this was finally it; after so many sleepless nights asking, waiting, wishing an opportunity, a chance; even if it was just a little one. It was getting real, and Gary was not going to waste it.

He could finally make peace with her and be friends for real.

Gary knows that saving her won’t mend they’re tin-ice-don’t-you-dare-to-walk-on-it relationship, and maybe I would take another 5 years to possible pass this but the blonde still want to grab onto this, want to believe there’s a chance to change things and just hopes for the best., a voice came through his thoughts.

“Yo, dude, just keep the expectations in check” Avocato was just there, seeing him with yellow eyes full of seriousness and worries that Gary felt a pinch in the stomach “Quinn doesn’t know you had make video message to her all this five years”

And yes, that part’s true; because how can he not to, there was practically nobody who he could vent all his emotions and thoughts, even H.U.E couldn’t keep up with all his nonsenses and Quinn, well.

She was out the picture.

Gary took a deep breath and shoves away all those daily videos than were being accumulated all those years in the back of his mind, he can’t deal with this now, he has to save his partner and no even Avocato or even KVN and his annoyance could screw this.

“H.U.E open the hangar I’m going in” over his hard nipples he would let a SAME save Quinn, he was captain for a reason “The greatest friendship story in the history of the universe is about to blossom forth”

_Friendship it’s happening._

* * *

 

 Fucking shit is happening.

Quinn let out a shallow scream as the ship finally came to stop form the spiral of death ends and just when she could breathe properly, the stupid thing caught on red alarms and that means that the next thing was nothing but bad news.

Her mind was going full speed looking for outcomes and plans when she notice a ship coming to stop no so far of her.

Could it be..?

“YES!” The Galaxy 1 came to a full stop and Quinn almost cries of relief.

Without hesitation Quinn put on her helmet and eject herself from ship that goes boom the moment she was out as a shiver invades her spine

That was _super_ close

* * *

 

 The first thing Gary does the moment they land on the ship was knock out Quinn in a bear crushing hug as he laughs.

“Oh My Space, that was brutal” he back away a little so he can face her “You ok? Nothing broken inside, right?”

The brunet just blinks at him with owlish eyes and Gary notice they’re positions

Oh right, personal space.

He let her be and they just stare for a while until….

“What were you thinking?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest.......  
>  i dont know how did i make it at all. like you ever had one of those sestaion that you seee all your days pass before your eyes and you just can't do something to stop.  
> weeell for me these 2 moths were just like that, one moment i was laying in bed playing game boards with my cousins the next i been up to 4 am trying to finish a paper that i got 2 weeeks to complete.  
> soooo yeah.  
> anyways i hope you gusy like this chapter, this ones was one of my favorite to write and the next couple one are going to be fun too!!!!  
> we're almost there!!!, thank you so much for you kindess and kudos, and hope your still enjoing it as i am writitng it!  
> Finger cross that i can finish this before season 2!!! only one can wish.   
> seee you! and HAPY NEW YEAR!!! (extra late i know)


	12. The decent thing would've been to fake amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uncomfortable truth sees the light today and makes someone cry (spoiler alert: it’s Gary)

In the two and half decades that Quinn has been existing, something that always characterize her was a strong will and perseverance, her teachers always praise her nature intelligence and her sister never fails to mention to said at least once how proud of her she was.

Heck, even she could count with her hand how many times she has been in troubles and still spare a few.

She was a good person, a great friend an amazing pilot.

And still, she couldn’t control her impulses and stubbornness even in the worst scenarios, and the anger always took control and smudges the cut deeper that it was.

Blue against chocolate, both looking ready to bolt, both for entirely different reason.

Even before words could be hold, she was spiting them for her mount “I need the truth and this was my opportunity, if it wasn’t for that nobody would have notice!”

“And you don’t think _we_ could have had help?”  The other shout back with and line full of hurt in his eyes, after the initial shock both humans went into a heathen argument, as impossible as it seems it was the blonde who start it.

“You just would get in my way; there’re too many lives in the table to take risks”

“That doesn’t excuse you for risking **YOURS!** ” at this point Gary was breathing hard and the lumps in his throat force him to stop for a second to catch his breath.

Quinn wasn’t better, if it weren’t for some SAMES holding her this confrontation would have had another color, Mooncake was floating nearby with they’re face painted in fear and Avocato was watching too, even when his posture scream   _-battle position-_ just ready to see a green line and enter.

Men are idiots; they’re all idiots, why can they just let her be? She was doing a favor to the humanity! She was saving it for _fucks_ sake!

“And who do you think you are?!” there, she snaps.

**Happy?**

“I'm the guy who, for the past five years, has been trying to befriend you!” at this point it looks like Gary too “do you know how hard is to live in a place where you know you’re not welcome? Do you?” every word that left his mount was getting weaker but with the same intensity than the last.

“I’m the guy who wants for us to get better, the guy who has been trying to makes peace and sending daily documentaries to the woman who has no idea what my name is!” at this point tears were just falling down with no resistance but the hard look never wave as Quinn sense guilty forming in the pit of her stomach.

“I’m the guy who cares” a half sob emerge from him “I care, why you can’t?”

“…”

Wow ok, that sucks.

No even Moses could have passed the wave of awkwardness that descends around them.

Every second that dies make it less bearable, Quinn, for the first time in her life has nothing to said, no because she’s done talking, she doesn’t know _what_ to said, maybe follow her instincts..?

“I never got any of them” Gary as a responded just looks at her horrified.

Aaaaand ok, going instinct was the stupid route to go.

“Now, if you could just show me where the bridge is it’s all good” the brunet was playing with fire in this one, she was giving him the opportunity to put an end of all this, she isn’t good at dealing with _her_ emotions, how do you expects to deal with _other person_ emotions?

Issues, they definite had a lot of issues.

But that could wait, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, guess who got the strange to finish this!!! I’m so happy rn! I was feeling sad bc I was going to do a double update but I have to run to finish some papers and as can you see I made it!!!  
> Yaaaaaaaas!  
> So yeah, goal achieved


	13. I'm gonna harness the crap out of destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First step to fix a relationship come with hallucinations

Gary remember when he was 5 and his dad use to be around the house more frequently , the first time he caught a ladybug, well actually the little bug come to him and end up landing in his cheek but it was such surreal excitement that he didn’t dare to move even breath.

He didn’t do it for like 20 minutes until his dad came to fetch him for dinner just to fine his little sunshine freeze like a statue and a lady bug running around his baby face.

2 minute and 30 photos later they were in the kitchen counter as they put the little one in a jar full of leaves, Gary name it Ruby.

After that day Gary develop a fascination for these creatures and almost drag his dad out the bed when he find out there was a whole encyclopedia dedicated to them.

He took a big dive inside a world where ant could lift 1000 times their weight, beetles with names of gods and blood sucking mosquitos, his life was good, he was good.

So, can someone tell him why?

Those days pass like a blink and the next thing he knew he has a little caterpillar besides him…

Wait, WHAT??

“Why is there a caterpillar out here?” I mean he’s not really upset about it, caterpillars were his favorites, they still are “What bring you, noble creature, so close to my face? Wait, why am I talking to a caterpillar?” the little bug just stares at him with they’re pitch black eyes and he could feel the physical pressure they were putting on him “oh it's obvious. I'm hallucinating”

Then he catches a movement with the corner of his eye.

“How's my boy doing?”

“Great”

“Dad?” That's unsettling, _very unsettling._

Gary saw the launch along with his memories, and could feel the energy and excitement he radiates that same day like it was yesterday, he couldn’t’ help it, his dad doesn’t it for living and I was _sooooo_ awesome

“One day, I'm gonna do that” _no you won’t._

“You are, huh?”

“Yeah, I'm gonna have a whole bunch of adventures” _you’re not, you’re just gonna have a bunch of problems._

“A whole bunch?”

“Bunches and bunches” _ok, that’s enough._

“ _Why_ are you showing this to me? Answer me, you drug-dealer caterpillar!” please he doesn’t thing he could handle this again, before speak again they were traveling for a second time “Ohhhh! I remember this”

_Oh god no._

“Son” no, don’t make him look.

 “I could come with you.” _Please stop._

“There's nothing more in the world that I would want, but not this time, little buddy.” His dad came closer as he just shrunk a little more “I have to do this one alone.” For the view old Gary was having, he was as sad as his younger self.

“You won't understand, but know that I'm doing this for you.” And _that’s_ the worst part.

“Can you make me a promise?”

“Yeah”  

“Promise me you'll have your own adventures” _no, don’t make me_.

“I will”

_Stupid little boy._

“Bunches and bunches” oh god he miss him so much “Here, this fellow will look after you while I'm gone.” _This wasn’t fair_.

“What's his name?” _don’t say it please_.

“Mooncake”

**_STOP!_ **

* * *

 

“Nice to have you back, H.U.E.”

“Nice to be back” if it wasn’t for all the rebooting and damage control, one would think that the AI sound happy.

Avocato just smile feeling all the tension leaving his shoulder; they won, obviously with some bumpers in their way and the little headache he got thanks to the princess at his right, KVN made it somehow and ooooh boy! when Gary hear about it.

That reminded him…

The feline got closer to a window a try to find a red stain in all the blackness.

Gary chooses to go, he clearly wasn’t in condition to be reasonable and with what Quinn asks he took the indirect as a sign to bold “I don’t want to keep talking right now” and maybe was the years of coexisting with her or maybe he just need space to think too but….

He still wants to prove her who he is.

Quinn looks as miserable as the blonde but quickly shield herself to think a way to fix it before the blonde got hurt, a point that Avocato was 100% aboard but he’s no happy about this whole situation.

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we're still in extreme danger” and this couldn’t last even 2 minutes “Those dickheads from the Infinity Guard found us, and Gary is not responding” uh oh.

The feline rush to the nearest window again as little panic forms in his chest “Gary, where are you?” H.U.E shows a little chart in the projector “Your radiation levels are becoming critical” his usual monotones was a little less calm that usual “You must leave now.”

_Come one man, where are you?_

 Every second was running fast and the little star was ready to implode and die ASAP, the rest of the spaceship shift toward it thanks to gravity and Gary is not responding.

* * *

 

 “Don't make me watch this”

“You have to” no he’s not; he’s not obligate to see it, to revive it all, how many tears falls of his eyes? How many sleepless night he got along with nightmare and hard breathings? All those times he would watch TV in his dad room along Mooncake because he needs distractions of his misery and just fails at it.

He remembers, he remembers vividly.

The explosion comes before he could wrap about it, he just hear a scream and the same feel of dread in the back of his mind.

* * *

 

 Mooncake was really worry, Gary wasn’t moving and this was looking just bad the suit scream “warning, warning, radiation levels have reached 92%.”

“Chookit, pah, pah.” The green alien just starts to pull.

“Gary, return to the ship immediately” H.U.E voice come alive again and the world was moving slowly for were Gary stand.

“I am detecting massive fluctuations in the star.” This was not good.

And Quinn couldn’t take it anymore “prime the light fold engines”

“What about Gary?” is this woman for real? “We don't have the time, if the Infinity Guard catches me, billions of people die” ok yeah she was.

“I like Jerry”.

“Gary!” ok that’s it he would throw this girl for the boarder after this “are you crazy? You been cellmates for 5 years, you can’t just bail on him, how much crap  do you think he would take for you?

“I don't want to leave him, but this is bigger than one person”

“I can’t believe you”

“Cut me a break, this is for the greatest good!”

“Radiation levels have now reached 98%.”

“We’re not done here” Avocato growl at her before go to the speakers Gary, we need you to get back to the ship now!” god why this idiot wasn’t answering?

“Gary, the star is going supernova”

This wasn’t good this thing would implode any second now and Avocato was really considering going fetch the human himself.

“He won't make it in time” Ok, not helping here girl.

“Yes, he will” the ventrexian know he would, he has too.

“Sorry, Quinn” thank  you H.U.E “we wait for Gary”

The girl looks ready to argue again but something catches her words the last second “all right, we wait for Gary” at that a fucking ship of IG decide to appear.

Just perfect.

“Open the freaking door!” Gary’s voice comes alive from the speakers and Avocato almost cry of relief “light fold the ship, H.U.E.”

You don’t have to tell them twice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOW, heeeeres meeee!  
> omg im so hype with this i feel like am in a roll and just so satisfied to post this.  
> btw can you tell how much i lov the fact Gary could be a nature lover and pasionate about bugs!!!?? i mean you saw the episode those buttlerflys wheren't there just for decoration.
> 
> also, weeeelll.... i dont know if you notice but we're getting closer to you know....THAT part.  
> I know, you know the fucking dog knows and all cry like baby's don't deny it. And at this point i didn't want to risk putting something in the tags bc i not 100% sure abou it.  
> sooo, i came to you to ask.
> 
> do I dare? or not??
> 
> I mean dont get me wrong I thought about the difference and i can work with bouths, but yeah what do you guys think??


	14. Toast a marshmallow and get on with your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart talk, yeah its happening shut up and listen.

 

Lil Cato heart was panic a lil bit, and by lil it means BIG! There wasn’t much time, if this _stupid piece of-_

 ***beep _*_** _Yes, victory_! “Dad, these are my coordinates” and just when he though everything will be ok, footsteps make their presences, _of course “_ Come find me; I mean, at your leisure, but, like, for me, preferably fast”

“That'd be great” Lil Cato took a big breath and hold it.

Just like the last of his hope.

* * *

 

Gary enter the main room practically flying, with his heart thumping like a horse and his face so hot that could practically cook an egg “Who reverse-hacked H.U.E and the SAMES again? “

“I did” and of course KVN was an idiot if he thought Gary would believe that shit “right, you keep saying that, except there's just no way that's possible” he look were Avocato stand and he just shrug.

Oooook, now into more urgent manners…..

The blonde felt a knot in his throat as he looks to where Quinn was “So what can you tell me about this gravitational disturbance?”

Shocking didn’t even cover the way Quinn face twisted as she narrow her eyes “why do you want to know?”

“I think my dad has something to do with it”

_Please don’t ask, please don’t ask, please don-_

“Wait, who's your dad?”

_Fuck._

“John Goodspeed” oh yeah, this was going direct to his 'I will block you later' memory space.

“Your dad was John Goodspeed?” the brunette eyes shine with wonder and for a millisecond Gary saw it, a door; being unlocked and with that a new pat, a better one.

And it feels like shit.

Gary knows, he really does, his dad was an amazing dude, someone who was worth talking endlessly, you could name any mission and Gary could recite it by heart, his dad adventure were something that he could chat hours and hours and not get bored but….

He also can’t mention his name without feeling like his going to drown, even if this mean he and Quinn could have a great bond over it, that maybe it will be ok, he **refuse** , so he decide the hard way was.

After all, there’s no way he can’t get any lower, right?

“Yeah, yeah” he dismiss her interest before could grow properly “I know you didn’t expect this screw up was related to him?” after all, who does? “But hey! This doesn’t mean you can’t tell us about that disturbance, we can help!” the last part was cover with enthusiasm and hope as he boops has close his instinct told him to boop her nose, maybe just maybe they would let it slide…

Quinn look like she shallow her tongue and blink fast, she opens her mount and close it again, this motion was repeat until she just sigh “fine” her tone was shifty and Gary wasn’t fully convince but didn’t press it “we need to hurry though, there’s no much time left” she smile sweetly at him, _that’s_ not a happy smile “now get that finger out of my face, or I'll snap it off”

And what does Gary do?

“I like how you speak words”

***crack***

* * *

 As CARL put in place the fingers, Avocato enter the nursery feeling a mix of happiness and worried toward the blonde; who was chatting about some poker tournament and a first he looks normal and no someone whose fingers were snapped in half and got a mental break down hours early.

“Hey dude”

Gary smile at him so bright he swears go blind for 5 seconds “Hey Avocato! Ma man! Whatcha, doing here?”

“I came to see you” Gary face got a lil colored but says nothing “also; quick question, are you ok?” the human just blink owlish at him “No that’s stupid, let me rephrase that, are you _going to_ be ok?

“Why wouldn’t be?”

“You can be serious” the ventrexian throw him a skeptical look “why are you doing this? That girl is full of herself and don’t care about anything else”

At that Gary throw a loud raspberry.

“Don’t be so harsh Avocato; she’s nice when you get to know her, I know this because I _know_ her” the smile that Gary was showing tells a different story.

“….”

“We had been cellmate for 5 year! Living and sharing, fighting; _a lot_ of fighting, yada yada”

“Looks more that you just coexists to me” he shown his hand in defense “is not of my business but I seen Globnorkles treat themselves better than you two”

“She may look hard on the outside but I assure ya, she is a good person!”

“She tries to leave you behind!”

At that, the blonde look devastated it and the feline knew he screw up, he got closure and put a hand on his robotic shoulder “look I’m sorry but the way I see it, she’s just interested in that stupid rift”

“She wants to save people, what’s wrong in that?”

“Is this your crush on her talking or your stupid faith on people talking?”

“Which one let me out of here faster?”

“Gary…”

“I know, I know” Gary’s shoulder slump down as he lay on the stretcher, eyes firmly glue to the celling “look, you hear me early; I ruin her life, she got a bright future, just because she cross pat with me her whole world shatter and _I’m_ the one to blame” he feel how his throat close a little but doesn’t stop “that's  _why_ I want to do things right with her, she deserve so much better but got stuck because I was being stupid; **I’m** still stupid, so please give her a chance I promi-“

His word were cut by a hand and when he look to his right 2 pair of bright yellow eyes looking right throw him and with a edge of something sharp “I gonna stop you right there buddy, first of all: your not, I repeat you’re **_not_** stupid, weird, yes; hyperactive, yes; a ridiculous optimistic, yes and also got an obsession with poker, but no stupid, never stupid, got it?

Gary just nod, not even dare to blink.

“Second, screw her, I seen enough to know that your deb was paid long time ago and she’s just being a petty princess with martyr complex; if she can appreciate what’re you doing for her, she doesn’t deserve you, nor as a friend neither something more, don’t minimize yourself for approval, understood?”

Again, just nodding.

“And finally but not less, don’t forget I’m here now dude; and I ain’t going anywhere soon, I’m your friend and care for you, so as a friend I will tell you this” he then smile wildly “you suck at poker”

One second, two seconds…

“Pff” the huff that left Gary was he only warning before he laugh his ass off and Avocato follows, 5 minutes later and with and improve mode Gary get up felling year younger and smile brightly at his friend.

“Thank Avocato”

“Anytime”

They keep staring at each other until a sniff make presence and both eyes goes to the door.

“That was beautiful” KVN, because, why not.

The next thing he knows, they were chasing the yellow robot, as it sing some bromance song and greatness,  Gary cursing all the way behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Hola! bOnjour! and any other laguage known, but can't write correctly, Im back and alive and I'm officialy a graduate student!!!  
> Yes I finnish up my career!! im an ofical adult! This suck and i gonna love it!!  
> also good news and bad news, i now have time to do this and other projects ileft behind  
> bad news: season 2 has been anounce (thats not the bad part) it look awesome i can't wait to see it, but also means that i wont finished before the premise, that was my main goal, but hey!! things happend
> 
> still tnk so much for your kind comments and kuddos, Im so happy you like this as i love writing it, don get desperate we're getting to the good stuff, also "that part" ooooh go is gonna be a ride!!  
> well thats it for now expect more update really soon and new stuff im finishing up!! just wait  
> welp i gotta go! see you soon  
> Bye bye!


	15. You won't have to live with the guilt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redemption has far too many steps and letters.

“I'm sorry” 

“Did you just break up with me?”

Quinn can’t say she’s surprise anymore, with all that happen it’s has been a crazy and wreck of a day, they’re lucky, well _he is,_ that talking is still an option at all.

And by this point she won’t question how they end up like this, to be honest she miss this, just _a little_ bit, how casual they can be without all the mess things they have combine interfering between them and she would hold on that for now.

She knows they need to talk and yes maybe, just maybe she’s been acting like a douche canoe, but also the earth is in danger, maybe the entire universe and being nice is not a priority.

So yeah, for now she would hold onto this, **hard.**

“I snapped out the arrow, and threw it into the break-up flames” yeah ok, sure, because that’s logic.

The brunette rolls her eyes and goes to the closer computer “I don't have time for this” this would bring her a migraine she can feel it for sure “I need to get the password to the Infinity Guard network”

“Does someone need the password to the Infinity Guard network?” ok now Tribore’s here.

“How did you know?”

“How did I know?”  Tribore smile got bigger “I'm always listening”

Yeah, that’s not creepy at all.

* * *

 

“We're going” _there not room for discussion_ , that’s what her tone says but also she trust a bunch of evil persons, not to mention they were the ones who put her here along with him and didn’t even flinch about it.

So yeah that’s not happening.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!” ok maybe a little too much with the whoa’s “the moment we broke up, that right went back to El Capitan, where doing it Gary style”

“Gary what are you doing?” oh, looks like Quinn’s gonna have a migraine he can see it for her twitching eyes “how do you think we’re going to the surface?”

“With a Captain's finesse”

Quinn just grabs onto a chair and curse.

* * *

 

H.U.E scans for possible injuries in the prisoners and guests as well determinates the damage of the ship “Assessing damage”

“The deflector array is offline” Avocato pop his back as he check himself.

“The power cells are offline” Quinn try to see the damage for where she stand and look for the weapon that scatter somewhere in the landing/impact/ crash.

“The bake shop is offline” at that a blonde head pops out from behind a broken box and some SAMES, which were certainly his crash blanket.

“Wait! There's a bake shop on this thing?!”

Quinn pass him with weapon in hand and a lethal glare that could kill “Alright thanks for that, Avocato and I will scout on foot” she exit the hangar and look her surrounding “this is gonna take a while, the rest of you stay back and repair the ship” she start to calibrate her watch and without looking began to walk “come on, Avocato, let's go”

Two voices rise at the same time and that just make her migraine got bigger, figures.

“Hold on a sec”

“What?!”

“Who do you think you are to tell-”

“If I could pour a tall glass of truth-juice for you real-”

“I’m no one servant, now if you ask nice-”

 “I am not feeling tru-”

“Could considers to follow you bu-”

“Come on I can help, we can bring Moon-”

A neither of them sounds really happy.

“Alright I’m gonna stop you both right know” if the rupture doesn’t kills her, the pain in her brain would “now I going to make myself clear” she narrow her eyes and cross her arms “I only trust three people in this whole world: my dog, my sister, and every single member of the Infinity Guard”

The guys just look at her like she grows a tail.

“You're insane, my lady” Gary looks any second now to try and shake some sense to her “the Infinity Guard imprison you for 5 years, tries to kidnapped you and they tried to take over the Galaxy One and dogs aren't even people”

“FYI they didn’t put me in here, YOU did” she point at him but for some reason her tone wasn’t _that_ accusatory “second I have no reason to trust any of you, so I'm going with the guy literally covered in guns” said guy was calibrating some of his weapons as he stare at them.

“No”

“Ok, I’ll correct myself” Quinn took a deep breath and count to 5 before he murder the idiot “You and your guns are going with me, I know you don’t like me but this situation is bigger than you and your selfishness”

“That’s rich coming from you”

“I’m just stating facts”

“And I’m nobody’s puppet, so suck it, not going anywhere with-”

Avocato speech cuts in the middle when his yellow eyes cross pat with a pair of blue ones behind a unhappy brunette and the owner was just doing such a puppy face with all and gestures, he clearly didn’t forget their early encounter in the infirmary.

Fucking damn it.

The feline feel his face twisting as he reverse himself and took a HUGE breath before continues “you know what? Let’s do this”

“Really? Just like that” and of course Quinn wasn't going to fall for that as her eyebrow rise in skeptical look.

“Look, like you said this is bigger than us” he makes a hand gesture towards her “Not 100% onboard on this whole ‘saving the world’ thing but I’ll call it a truce”

The girl look satisfied after that...

“However” Ha! The look on her face, why he didn’t have a camera in him “you own me one; I’m doing this like a favor nor for will, deal?” he level up his hand and waits.

Quinn looks like she was internally fighting until a heavy sight left her body.

“Deal”

“Gary comes too”

“What?”

“Yes! Oh My Gosh this is going to be EPIC!!!”

Quinn send dagger with her eyes to his direction “I hate you”

“Feeling’s mutual pal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE DUDES! STRAP ON AND GET READY BC THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST RIDE!!


End file.
